Sly Cooper 5 years later
by wilddeath
Summary: My own personal view of what could be sly's next adventrue modified a bit after sly 3 came out. Read prologue for full summary... Chapter 2 is up
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five years have passed since I turned myself into Interpol the great sly cooper in a cage at last. The media had a field day visiting me for interviews. All their questions I answered perfectly since they had been ones I was expecting. However on one occasion a reporter asked me something I had not been expecting, "Why did you turn yourself in?"

That question had echoed in my mind ever since and the sad part of it was I really had no clear answer to it. I suppose the thrill of stealing just wasn't the same without my life long friends and accomplices in crime to share it with. Ever since we defeated doctor M and I faked my memory loss me and the gang had completely lost contact. I of course married inspector fox shortly after I entered Interpol's service as her deputy but the life of a policeman was not for me and I eventually threw away my police job for a life as a master thief.

Needless to say inspector fox was furious but oddly enough she let me go. I never did understand why. Without my team behind me the jobs became harder but I welcomed the challenge and never asked my friends for help. I couldn't bear to let them ruin their new lives for the sake of helping me and my ego. However with no one to share my life with I found my only joy being the thrill of inspector fox and her guerrilla troops trying to catch me. Our little rendezvous were very short but very meaningful up until the point where she started blasting that shock pistol of hers at me. With each chase I became more and more determined going after bigger and better prizes just to catch her eye.

Carmelita on the other hand showed up with decreasing frequency each time until finally she didn't bother showing up at all. At that point I found that no job interested me, no amount of money caught my eye, and my skills declined. Finally I could take it no longer and threw myself to the dogs…figuratively speaking of course. As I considered all this I answered the reporter with a firm, "I got bored." A lie that rang down to its very core.

With time I realized all I ever really wanted was the attention, but now I see that wasn't very bright. No news from the outside world for five long years and still a lifetime of imprisonment to go.

That is what I thought at least, after five years in darkness some one opened the door to my maximum security cell letting light into my life once more. I was dirty and wore a dreary grey prison uniform and when that door opened I shielded my eyes from the light hearing a voice I had not heard for far too long. "Even for as long as I have wanted to see this… I can see Grey is not your color Ringtail."

As my eyes adjusted the figure of Carmelita fox came into focus. I laughed and stood up to bow before her. "As beautiful as ever Carmelita. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" I asked and she said quite simply.

"I need your help."

Wilddeath: omg i live!... and no one even knows who i am... pity...


	2. A Reunion of Sorts

As Carmelita led me down the hall she explained the situation. Apparently a new gang of thieves more violent than the fiendish five and the klaww gang put together and more intelligent than doctor M had had appeared on the scene. They had not only stolen rare and sacred objects from around the world but had also avoided and humiliated interpols attempts to catch them at every turn.

"So why ask me to help?" I asked curiously, "After all I am just a washed up thief." At that Carmelita stopped walking. In a solemn voice she said, "You and I both know that is a load of bull Sly. You are the last member of the cooper clan the greatest thieves in history. Thieving is in your blood and you know what they say…" She paused as a metal door opened from behind her upon entering the room she finished, "It takes a master thief to catch another." We walked into the room and the floor began to ascend upwards. 'A secret elevator? How big a mess have I gotten myself into now?' I thought to myself as I waited for the elevator to stop.

"Sly if you enter this room you will have no choice but to go through with this assignment. You will then no longer be a prisoner but rather an employee of Interpol. This is your last chance to pull out." Carmelita informed me and I smirked, "After all that has happened between us and all that you just said to me you expect me to back down? Carmelita… I am going to see this job to its conclusion you can count on me. I won't let you down a second time."

At hearing that Carmelita looked a little stunned then slowly she smiled, "Thanks ringtail…Now lets get you your equipment." She said and dialing in a code into a nearby access panel a door opened revealing a plain looking blue room with only two things inside. My old outfit from my days as a thief and my families' cane, "We made some modifications to your gear sly thanks to the two heads of technology of our Interpol division which you will be working for from now on. You will meet them shortly but first the improvements to your gear. Your cane has been modified to receive powers from various gadgets designed by our technology staff via a wireless connection to the Interpol mainframe."

I looked at my cane and got dressed thinking it looked just like it did before. Fortunately for him Carmelita turned around to give him some privacy. "Your clothes have been remade using a type of bullet proof fiber that is laced with nanotechnology..." She explained and I interrupted saying, "Let me guess another advance thanks to your heads of technology? With all the things these gadgets they come up with I doubt Bentley could keep up." I put my cap on and let her finish, "Yes well…as I was saying the clothes allow you to disguise yourself in a large number of ways just by saying the style you want. It's already trained to respond to your voice patterns so don't worry about that. This is your default look so just say default when you need to revert back to this." She turned around when I was finished and explained how my hat had an additional feature of a mini cam that would allow me to take recon photos and allow me access to disguises of enemy factions. It also had a handy communicator built into the nano bots into it that would, as one would expect, allow me to speak to my team mates unless it was being jammed.

"Ok well who are my teammates?" I asked and Carmelita smiled once more opening a door that was so bright I had to shield my eyes only seeing a faint outline of three figures. One was small and blocky as if he was sitting down in a chair while the one next to him looked like a girl who was wearing protective goggles over her eyes and lab gloves while holding some sort of strange device in her hand. The other one was a big palooka that seemed to be roundish as he and the others turned to see who had entered the room. As my eyes adjusted to the light I heard a nasally voice say, "Sly long time no see!"

It was a voice I recognized and I blinked as I saw Bently looking fit as a fiddle in his wheelchair as he and his wife Penelope walked/wheeled over followed by another old friend of mine who ran over and hugged me so hard I was short for breath. "Sly! It's so good to see ya again pal! The Murray can not wait to help you!" He sounded completely estatic and I gasped, "It's good to see you too Murray now could you please let go? I can't breathe…"

Needless to say I was surprised that my team was my old friends as well as my friends' wife Penelope. We laughed together practically dancing for joy at being reunited and I for the first time in five whole years felt inspired to do my best work. "Ok cooper gang sorry to break up the cheerful reunion but perhaps we should get started?" Carmelita said as she walked forward and sat down at a round table opening a nearby drawer taking out several files. We all followed and sat down reunited and ready for action.

Authors note: Reunited and it feels so good. reunited like we know we should. im sorry i hate that song Read and Review also i dont own sly cooper but this storyline is mine alone


End file.
